List of Bor Names
One running gag that has developed over the course of Press Buttons n' Talk is that, in games where one can name the protagonist, Manky and ProZD often opt for a name that starts with "Bor". It is often an unusual -sounding name, and the naming is often accompanied by one of the NPCs reacting to how strange the name is, or trying to claim that their real name is something more normal. They are sometimes said to be related to each other and on one occasion have been referred to as the "Bor family". Games - Names * Harvest Moon: Magical Melody - Boris. The original "Bor". The name was decided as a combination of two name suggestions, Bletch and Horace, which are then said to be the names of his parents. Manky attempts to give him a Russian accent, partly in reference to Boris from Rugrats. Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Episode 1: His Name is Rover https://youtu.be/cE9iUdA5iWA?t=146 * Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life - Borio. Referred to as Boris's cousin. Takakura claims his real name is Doug.Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Episode 1: The Village Takakura https://youtu.be/Da8ohWUvUv4?t=493 * Chulip - Bortram. Referred to as Boris's third cousin thrice removed.Chulip Episode 1: Hi-Ho! https://youtu.be/DxYdn2vnwGo?t=108 * Super Smash Bros. 4 - Borin' is the name given to the Amiibo Fighter of the male Corrin''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Episode 7: Be Like Bane https://youtu.be/Pm6CW6VLMg8?t=572. This name is a contraction of Boy Corrin and also refers to him being "borin'". This marks the first time a Bor name is given to a non-protagonist character, although technically Corrin is a nameable protagonist in his own series. * Okage - Boreali. An attempt to reference aurora borealis, as there was not enough room for the s. Boreali is also claimed to be Bortram's favorite Italian dish: it is spaghetti with ketchup and a little olive in the middle.Okage Episode 1: Dinner Mystery https://youtu.be/y0-O2c3e1Zk?t=152 * Monster Rancher 3 - Borace. Others are weirded out by how the name is not just spelled like Boris.Monster Rancher 3 Episode 1: Tochikan Bochikan https://youtu.be/QDG1OQJqoQI?t=220 * Custom Robo - Borenson (his first and last name). In Manky's words, "That might be the worst yet".Custom Robo Episode 3: CUSTOM ROBO FIGHT https://youtu.be/RcnJ4OSGvrI?t=161 * Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team - Borbisor. "This is something between Bulbasaur and our Bor family".Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team Episode 1: Trapped in Pokemon World!!! https://youtu.be/JMRAjYP-rTA?t=405 * Overcooked - The name Boris is given to a bearded chef unlocked in Episode 9 of this playthrough''Overcooked'' Episode 9: His Name is Boris https://youtu.be/QDvkm1ZaOtA?t=623. This marks another example where it is not the game's protagonist receiving a Bor name, and the only example where the name is not entered in-game, as well as the only time a Bor name has been repeated. * Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town - Bortat. He dreams of being a Bortato, but he's not quite there yet. He also has a Russian accent, implying that he may be from Boris's part of the family. He is accidentally called Bortram several times.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Episode 1: Searching for the O https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OsuqVynwOU * Pokemon Trading Card Game - Bokemo. This game drops the 'r' in order to make the name sound more like Pokemon. In the words of Manky, "It's got the 'Bo' in there. We're dropping the R, but this is Pokemon, this isn't Harvest Moon. You can't be 'Bor' in every game."Pokemon Trading Card Game Episode 1: Dr. Mason's Tutorial Hell https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJrzJKjdYlY * Undertale - Bordet. The pronunciation of their name shifts several times. Manky initially describes them as being a Simpson.Undertale ''Episode 1: Thank You Mummy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Z51XdAyaC8 * ''DefJam: Fight for New York - BorZD. ProZD's rapper name. He is "the strongest motherfucker in the world".DefJam: Fight for NY: Freestyle Rap Podcast https://youtu.be/Rkk5AY2VBZE?t=40 The only Bor from a standalone episode, as opposed to part of a series. * Maximo - Borat. Very nice. Maximo, Episode 2: The Maximo Tripler https://youtu.be/whoRsEklEVQ?t=995 * Thrillville - Borville. Thrillville, Episode 1: Funcle https://youtu.be/WsptOYMpRws?t=244 References Category:Characters Category:Lists